


Kings and Kings

by Aysha_Shaw2126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Lucifer, Dark, Death, Destiel - Freeform, Dom Lucifer (Supernatural), Forced Prostitution, Lucifer is an evil person, Lucifer is not a nice person, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Prostitution, Psychological Torture, Sabriel - Freeform, Sad, Samifer - Freeform, Slavery, Sub Sam, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-02-13 23:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aysha_Shaw2126/pseuds/Aysha_Shaw2126
Summary: "The world is full of Kings and Queens who blind your eyes and steal your dreams" - B.SSam has run away from his Master before now and always gets dragged back to Lucifer Novaks 'club' but this latest time is different. Lucifer caught up to him again and Sam's 'training' has gotten much worse. Azazel and Alistair are hell bent on breaking Sam once and for all so that he's perfect.As Sam becomes more and more involved in the running of the club and helping his Master in his day to day tasks, the idea of freedom becomes a dream just out of reach. That was until someone close to Lucifer betrays him, making Sam's dream of escaping The Cage seem like a reality once again.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello There!!
> 
> So, I've recently been prescribed Prozac for depression and anxiety and it's started giving me really weird dreams - this story stems from one of those dreams, the one I had last night actually.
> 
> This won't be a happy story, I mean, when is slavery and abuse ever happy. I will try and give it a happy ending but I can't make any promises - we'll just have to see where the wind takes us! It should eventually end up being a Sabriel based story but I'm still not sure how far away their relationship is!
> 
> I will be updating this along with Tin Feet, but I'm terrible at regular updates so you'll have to be patient with me!  
> Please feel free to comment on this, good or bad! Give me ideas on where you want this go or tell me that you hate it, comments give me motivation to carry on (even if you hate it I'll carry on writing just to annoy you!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Sam had managed one whole week on the streets. Seven days. It was his own personal best. He’d managed to make it to the edge of the city limits and had found a bed and breakfast there that accepted all types of people - no questions asked. He’d brought a room on the highest floor overlooking the fields on the other side of the city walls. It wasn’t the nicest room he’d ever been in, there were stains on the sheets and what looked by bullet holes in the far wall. He’d heard scratching from rats and could have sworn that he’d seen a cockroach scuttle along the ceiling. It definitely wasn’t five stars and if his parents could see him now they be ashamed, hell, even the room that his Masters guards took him to for ‘retraining’ was nicer than this. Sam shuddered at the thought of his Masters club as he sat down on the edge of the tired looking bed in the middle of the room. He didn’t want to go back, he’d do anything to not have to go back ever again. But it was inevitable. Sam had gotten this far...he could even see the road that would take him back to his old family home from his bedroom window...but he knew he wouldn’t be getting any further. His Master - _Lucifer_ \- ran pretty much half of the city, Sam would never get past the guards on the city walls. He was surprised he’d gotten this far.

Sam slowly stripped off of his clothes, careful not to reopen any of the cuts that were gradually healing on his back, a reminder of the reason why he’d run away this time - Azazel and Alistair's ‘correctional training’. Sam threw back the covers on the bed once again wishing he had remembered to steal some sleeping clothes, or at least underwear, and got under the stained sheets. He lay there for a while, thinking back to a time that felt like a dream. With a mother and father that loved him and a brother that was the best protector and friend that anyone could ask for. He slowly drifted off, mind cloaked in memories of a better life.

\----------

Sam woke up with the sun, he quickly did his morning stretches, wanting to stay in shape and threw his clothes on. He turned around and stared at the unmade bed, debating whether or not to make it. He walked back over to where the sheets were lying crumpled in the centre of the mattress and pulled them out so as there wasn’t a single crease - old habits die hard and if ( _when_ ) he got caught he wanted less to be punished for...which was laughable really, seen as he’d escaped for a week.

Sam left the room with a cursory glance to make sure he hadn’t left anything out of place before heading off down the stairs and out of the doors of the bed and breakfast. The city was still quiet at this time of the morning, only a few people walking through the streets to work. The birds were singing as the sun shone down and Sam crept around through the back streets and alleyways, making his way to the city entrance. The light morning breeze ruffled his overgrown hair as Sam stopped in his tracks, ears listening for the sound of footsteps that he thought he’d heard just behind him. He waited another minute, hearing nothing, before setting off at a slightly faster pace.

Sam rounded the back corner of an abandoned old restaurant and came across the courtyard that was used for travellers and sales merchants, the poorer people, to enter through. This wasn’t the main gate and Sam hoped ( _and prayed_ ) that his Master had neglected to send his guards here. Sam waited another five minutes, eyes surveying the people using the courtyard. After finding that he couldn’t place anyone there as being part of Lucifer’s guards, he stepped into the courtyard, sun blinding him momentarily before making a beeline straight to the open gate. In his excitement Sam didn’t see the group of men dressed in black emerge from the other alleyways that backed onto the courtyard. The sun had blocked his vision of the top of the wall and so Sam hadn’t seen the guards up there, watching him closely. Pure desperation to leave the city stopped Sam from turning around to check behind him, if he had done he would have seen the advancement of eight of Lucifer Novak's best trained guards, all ready to bring Sam back to the club and home he despised.

Sam had just reached the first checkpoint to leave the city at the gates when he felt talon like fingers wrap around top of his arm. Jumping at the touch he turned around to see who had grabbed him this time, only to be met with the unmistakable of Benny Lafitte, Lucifer’s head guard. His Master had never sent Benny out to hunt for him before and Sam started trembling under his grasp as images flashed through his mind - glimpses of what Benny had done to other people that had lost Lucifer’s favor. Sam came out of his reverie as his eyes landed on the other guards that had cleared the courtyard of civilians and had started to circle him, effectively cutting off any chance that Sam might have had to escape ( _not that he would_ ). He knew when he was beaten and any further attempts at freedom would land the boy a greater punishment than the one he was already due.

Benny dragged the boy into the middle of the circle of men, only releasing his grip on Sam’s arm when the boy had kneeled down and the other guards had fully closed all the gaps.

“Well then boy”, Benny drawled, his accent making him sound less educated than Sam knew him to actually be, “It took us a good while to find you, but here we all are, reunited at last. Won’t Lucifer be pleased…”

Sam shivered as another breeze picked up and swept through the courtyard. At the mention of his Master’s name (Sam was only allowed to call him Master) he dropped his gaze to the floor, head bowed. Benny started to walk circles around Sam, like a lion stalking their prey, before speaking again, “Did you really think you’d be able to escape us? Lucifer owns the city. Lucifer owns you. The more you run, the worse it’s going to be when you finally go back...you know Azazel doesn’t like it when his puppy runs away…”. Benny continued to stalk circles around Sam, his words drawing sniggers from the other guards. No one else was allowed to physically harm him, the guards would lose a limb if his Master ( _or Azazel or Alistair_ ) were to see a scratch on him that they didn’t put there. That didn’t stop the guards from mentally harassing him though. Guards like Benny would never think twice about torturing him with words of freedom, with tales of life before Lucifer’s club and strict regime.

“In fact”, Benny continued, coming to stand directly in front of the boy, “Lucifer is on his way here now and I cannot wait to see his face when he sees what we’ve caught! Wouldn’t mummy and daddy be disappointed in their baby boy, kneeling on the ground like a good boy, waiting for his master. What would Dean say…?”

At the mention of Dean, Sam looked up at the guard and snarled, the wind pulling his hair back slightly from his face. Dean was still a touchy subject, as was his parents.

Mary and John Winchester had lived in an old country hall not far from the city. John had worked in the city doing a job that had always been kept a secret from Sam, not that it had helped keep him safe. When Sam was 15 years old his father had come home shouting to Mary about ‘them’ coming. Sam remembered his mother bursting into tears and Dean repeatedly asking what his father was on about, who was coming for them. It hadn’t taken long for the men dressed all in black to turn up at their house and break down the door. His father had pleaded for them to have mercy on his wife and kids. That was the first time Sam realised that Lucifer had no mercy. He had swept in after his guards and stood in front of the family, seemingly towering above them all. It turned out that Sam’s father had owed Lucifer a lot of money - Lucifer had come to collect his payment. The next thing Sam knew, he and Dean were being dragged to the front door, kicking and screaming into the car outside that was waiting for them. Behind him, Sam heard two gunshots ring out. He never saw his parents again. Sam and Dean had been taken back to Lucifer's private home and lived there together for six months. When it transpired that neither Sam nor Dean were going to cooperate with the other in the same place, Dean had been dragged away by two men in blood red coats. Sam had never got a proper answer to where Dean had been taken. Azazel had told him that they’d sent him away with the army while Alistair had claimed that he’d brought Dean for himself and had Dean pleasure him every night he got home.

The guards knew that his family was a touchy subject for him, so when Benny brought them up to humiliate Sam, they laughed, lapping up the anguish on his face. Benny laughed the loudest, crouching down in front of Sam so that he was directly in the boy’s eyesight, “Poor little Sammy. No family to call his own. Nobody to love him…”. Just as Benny was finishing taunting Sam, two big black cars rolled into the courtyard. The circle of guards split and moved out to form a horseshoe shape behind the boy, allowing for the cars to park directly in front of him. “Well”, Benny continued, “No one to love you but Lucifer…”, with that he stepped back and merged with the horseshoe of other guards, eagerly awaiting their boss to show him that they had captured his prize.

The doors of the cars opened and several of the men got out. Sam vaguely recognised them all as being members of Lucifer’s inner circle, Sam had seen them in his Master’s office when he sat in on their discussions. Three faces stood out to Sam as he scanned the group, anxious to see who his Master had brought. The first was his Master’s oldest ( _living_ ) brother: Gabriel. Gabriel never took part in the torturing of Sam, always claiming that he’d ‘hate to get his hands dirty’ - Sam knew different. Gabriel had sneaked food to Sam when he’d been left in Azazel’s cage for a week as well as every other time it was safe to do so. Gabriel had been the only one to speak a ( _genuine_ ) nice word to Sam since he’d arrived four years ago, and for that he was grateful. The next face was that of Lucifer and Gabriel's youngest brother: Castiel. He had never paid Sam much attention. Castiel was a quiet person, preferring to work from the sidelines. He’d also never hurt Sam but Sam was sure that was because Castiel had fallen for Dean before he was taken. Cas had always helped Dean when he could and Sam has a feeling he’d made a promise to his brother not to harm the youngest Winchester. The third and final face that Sam’s eyes fell upon was that of his Master. While Gabriel and Castiel hung back near the cars, his Master slowly swept straight up towards his boy. Sam carefully glanced up at his Master through his eyelashes, only to be met by the piercing gaze of ice blue eyes that haunted Sam’s nightmares. The boy shivered involuntarily and quickly moved his gaze back down to the cobbled floor of the courtyard.

Lucifer crouched down and grabbed hold of his boy’s chin, pulling his face up, forcing Sam to look at him while smirking at the panicked look that slid onto his face.

“Hi Sammy…”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is a dick. I'm rooting for Sam the whole way on this. I'm also a massive Sabriel shipper.
> 
> This chapter has taken me a while to write so I hope you people enjoy it!
> 
> Please feel free to comment, whether it be good or bad or what you want to happen next, I'm always open to suggestions!

Sam was screwed. He knew it from those first words out of his Master’s mouth. Lucifer almost never called him by his real name and he only ever called him ‘Sammy’ when he wanted to hurt the boy ( _ only Dean calls me Sammy _ ). Sam flinched slightly as his Master dug his nails into his chin, pulling his face up towards him, dragging Sam up onto his knees. Lucifer dug his nails in slightly harder before releasing his boys face with a muttered “Stay”. 

As his Master stepped back from him, Sam released a breath that he hadn’t known he’d been holding. Sam shifted on his knees slightly as the gravel and dirt from the cobblestones dug into his knees. He knew it’d would get worse soon, he’d been lucky that they’d let him keep his clothes for this long. His Master had gone back to his car and was reaching through the open window onto the passenger seat. As he withdrew his arm Sam saw that he was carrying an ornate looking box, decorated with a red and gold pattern. As his Master was walking back towards him the boy realised that he’d sunk back down onto his knees, he quickly righted himself, kneeling up higher, but not before Lucifer had seen him.

The look of disappointment shone out of the icy blue eyes clearly and made Sam want to bow his head and beg for forgiveness.

“Now then my lovely little Sam, didn’t I tell you to stay…?”, Lucifer purred quietly as he crouched down in front of Sam again, carding a hand through his hair. Sam nodded his head once, whispering a weak ‘Sorry’ as his Master held out the box in front of him, offering it to Sam. “It’s okay Baby, I forgive you, in fact I’ve brought you a present”, Lucifer placed the box into Sam’s hands, “Open it”.

The boy’s hands shook slightly as he undid the catch that was holding the lid down and flipped the top of the box back. Sam automatically had tears in his eyes as he stared down at the fur lined, dark green collar that sat nestled in a black velvet lining. Dotted around the leather were slightly lighter emeralds and at the front was a large metal loop, at the back a buckle with a padlock. The tears in Sam’s eyes threatened to spill over and fall down his cheeks as his gaze stayed locked on the collar. Azazel had always used the threat of getting Sam a collar to make the boy do what he wanted, Sam not eager for the embarrassment of the public show of ownership, but Azazel had never gone through with it. Now Sam knew why. He was Lucifer’s property, no one else’s. The man in front of him smiled as he gently picked up the leather collar out of the box and produced a key from one of his pockets. He slowly unlocked the padlock and careful stood, walking around the back of the boy before looping the collar around Sam’s throat and securing it. All his Master’s movements were slow and calculated, wanting to prolong the boy’s suffering. As he secured the collar, Sam panicked, not used to having that much pressure around his neck. He dropped the box on the ground and his hands flew to reach for the collar, to try and pull it away from his skin, only for his wrists to be caught in a vice like grip. 

Sam looked up again, this time to be met with eyes full of loathing and anger, completely contradicting the soft words his Master had been using a few moments ago. “You won’t touch it”, Lucifer growled, bending his neck so he could speak directly into Sam’s ear, “You won’t touch it and I won’t take it off. You don’t deserve to have it taken off. You’re my little Bitch and now everyone that looks at you is going to know.” Lucifer straightened up, releasing Sam’s hands and stepping back, a smile now present on his face as if he’d never lost his temper with the boy.

Sam’s hands dropped back down to the ground, roughly hitting his knees as the tears spilled onto his cheeks. He looked up at his Master’s face, noting the smile there now rather than the look of contempt, causing more tears to fall. Sam hated his Master’s mood swings, never knowing whether he was going to be kind to him or not, they gave him whiplash and kept him on the edge ( _ that’s probably the point _ ). As Sam was trying to control his breathing he noticed movement over Lucifer’s shoulder, his eyes gently slid to where the cars were parked and landed upon a pair of golden eyes that were looking directly at him. Sam had heard the guards behind him chuckle and murmur and make jokes at his expense - the kind of things he’d been exposed to everyday since he arrived at ‘The Cage’ and met Lucifer. But catching Gabriel’s gaze over his Master’s shoulder, he caught a glimpse of sorrow and compassion, the first of its kind in the past four years of Sam’s life. 

Sam’s gaze jerked back to his Master however as Lucifer cleared his throat and stared expectantly at the boy. “You know the rules Sam. No clothes when you’re with me. Not unless we’re at a business meeting and I don’t see any champagne anywhere!”, Lucifer chuckled at his own joke, his laughter echoed by the guards behind him. Sam knelt there, trying to keep his breathing calm, trying to decide whether his Master was being serious. Sam had counted to 47 seconds before Lucifer cleared his throat again and raised his eyebrows, “I’m waiting Sam, I’m not going to ask you again. You’ve already wasted my time this week, suspended certain business meetings, made me miss specific dinner dates, made me behind on my books. You’re already going to be punished. Don’t make it any worse for yourself.” Lucifer looked down at his boy and smiled nonchalantly, causing Sam to shiver again - no matter what he did he wouldn’t make his punishment any better. Sam counted another 7 seconds before he slowly got up from his knees and stood on shaky legs. His Master’s gaze sharpened on him as he slowly brought his hands up to tug his shirt over his head. He folded it up carefully and placed it on the floor next to him before standing back up and taking off his trousers. He folded those up too and placed them with his shirt before kneeling back down on the floor, hands resting, palms up on his knees - the way his Master liked him most.

Sam looked back up at his Master who was still smirking down at him before letting his eyes flicker over to the side again, back to Gabriel who was grimacing, eyes shining with pity. Sam’s gaze moved back over to Lucifer who was still looking at him expectantly. “I want you to beg, boy, beg for my forgiveness, Sammy.”

Sam’s breath hitched in his throat and he swallowed deeply. He’d known that this had been coming too. The prolonged embarrassment that Lucifer wanted to cause him. Here in front of all of these people. Lucifer wanted Sam to lose another part of himself...and Sam was going to give it to him.

“Master...Master...Please”

“‘Please’ what, Pet?”, his Master smirked down at him, knowing he was close to winning.

“Please, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“I don’t know Pet, this isn’t the first time you’ve run away from me. How do I know that I can trust you?”

Lucifer started to slowly walk around the boy again as he continued to kneel on the rough ground, bare knees aching from the cold stone surface.

Sam laughed internally. Lucifer didn’t trust him, most days Sam thought that he didn’t even like him. His Master only kept him because he was good at his ‘job’. But Sam had an apology to speak, knowing that if he didn’t, things would become much worse.

“Please, I promise”, the boy whispered through the hair that had been blown gently onto his face, “I’ll do anything you want. I promise. Just please don’t take me back there. Don’t take me back to ‘The Cage’.” Sam laughed bitterly to himself again as he thought about this part of his apology. This part wasn’t fake. ‘The Cage’ ( _ his Master’s club _ ) was a living Hell for Sam. After originally being taken to his Master’s privately owned house for the first six months he’d been moved to his ‘club’. The Cage was one of the most renowned clubs in the city, despite the drug cartel that ran through there and the slave trading that happened in the back rooms. Everyone knew what happened there but Lucifer was charming and able to talk his way around anyone, including the city Attorney and the Chief of Police. Sam’s home for the past four years had been that club, his bed had been a mattress in the corner of Lucifer’s private suite on the top floor. That club was Sam’s hell and he never wanted to go back there.

“Well now, I don’t think you’re in any position to be giving me orders, do you?”, Lucifer purred quietly, reaching the end of his patience.

The boy stayed silent as he tried to concentrate on controlling the tremors that had started to wrack through his body. Knowing that he’d upset his Master, tears starting to build up in his eyes again, he was so focused on trying not to cry that he didn’t notice Gabriel’s pained expression and the way he turned around and headed for the backs of the cars.

His Master stopped circling him and grabbed his chin again, forcing him to make eye contact, “That was a question Whore. Do you think you’re in any position to be giving me order?”

“No Master”, the boy whispered back, struggling to maintain eye contact, knowing that if he didn’t his punishment would be worse. It was rude to look away when Master was speaking to you. 

“Exactly Pet”, Lucifer let go of his chin, pushing the boy slightly, making him wobble on his knees, “This is the third time you’ve run away from me and I’m getting bored of it. In fact, I’m getting bored in general.”

Sam gulped, he had an inkling of what was going to come next and he knew he wasn’t going to like it.

“Clearly you’re training in how to properly behave has taken a backseat while you’ve been in my office. We will go back to The Cage and you will go straight down to Alistair and Azazel to continue your training. You will not complain. You will not cause trouble and you will come back to me knowing how to behave. Do I make myself clear?”

“Y-yes Sir...Master, please. I’m sorry.”

Lucifer ran his hand through his boy’s hair, treasuring the way it caused shivers down Sam’s spine, “I know you are Sammy, that’s why you’re going to make it up to me on the car ride back, You ran quite far this time, which gives you extra time to perfect your apology.”

With that Lucifer turned on his heel, motioning for the boy to follow him to the nearest car. “Gabriel?”, Lucifer called out, realising that his brother had disappeared. Gabriel walked round from the back of the car, cocky smirk in place, “You called?”

“You’re riding in the back with me, Castiel, you’re in the front, keep the driver company will you.”

Lucifer walked round to the far side of the car, leaving Gabriel to get in the back behind the passenger, with Sam following exactly two steps behind him. Lucifer climbed into the car first, placing himself on the black leather seats, lounging as if they were a throne. Sam got in after him, kneeling on the floor in front of Lucifer, body between his Master’s legs. Lucifer slowly undid the zip of his trousers and pulled down the soft material of his boxers, grasping himself in his hand. “You know what to do Sam”, he smirked as he looked the boy straight in the eye. 

Sam breathed deeply before casting a quick glance in Gabriel’s direction. Gabriel did not make eye contact with him. Lucifer picked up on the look that Sam gave him, chuckling quietly, “Don’t worry Pet, Gabriel will get his turn later...but for now…”

Lucifer looked at his boy expectantly. Sam took another deep breath and closed his eyes before moving his head forward and apologising to his Master fully.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Better late than never!

It took what seemed forever for their car to pull up in front of the twisted, black iron gates that stood open, welcoming the unfortunate to Hell. Sam had finished pleasuring his Master and had subsequently been thrown down into the footwell to lie between Lucifer and Gabriel’s feet. Sam lay as quietly as he could, not making eye contact with any of the other men and trying his best to catch glimpses of the scenery out of the window. As soon as he saw those iron gates, he knew what his foreseeable future was going to consist of. Pain. The gates were mounted at the rear of the club and were where all of the The Cage’s ‘deliveries’ came through. Sam had been there, at his Master’s side when the latest delivery arrived two weeks ago. It was one of the reasons he’d decided to run again, even after all this time, he couldn’t get over what it was Lucifer sold in the back rooms of the basement of the club. Sam had known pretty much from the moment of his arrival, about the drugs cartel that frequented the bar, they’d been the ones to give Lucifer the drugs to ‘calm down’ Sam and Dean as they forced into their once shared room in the guards quarters. Sam had also found out about the Arms deals that went on in the offices on the top floor in his Master’s penthouse. He’d been at the club for a year, six months with Dean and six months without, before he was moved to his mattress on the top floor. Lucifer made him kneel by the desk for all of his meetings, he wanted to show off his prize toy, and during the last meeting of what had been an extremely boring day two men walked in sporting three carry cases each and proceeded to pull out rifle after rifle, laying them on the desk in front of Lucifer.

But it had taken Sam up until his fourth year living under his Master’s thumb for him to figure out what happened down in the basement. Sam had stumbled upon it, on one of the rare occasions that he was allowed to walk the club on his own. He’d been wandering the corridors at the back of the building, when he’d heard a muffled moaning coming from the door at the far end. Every time Sam thought back to this day, he wished he’d just turned around and gone back into the bar, gone and found Charlie, the waitress that was occasionally kind to him, and forget he’d ever heard that noise. But he didn’t. He’d walked straight to the door and down the steps to be met by row upon row of cages that lined all four walls of the room. The cages that lined the far side of the room were the ones that caught his attention first. These were the ones filled with girls from what looked to be as young as 4 reaching all the way up to their late thirties. Their bones showing through their washed out skin, corpse like bodies, devoid of emotion, resigned to their fate. A small cough then drew his attention to the cages on the near walls and Sam was just as shocked. Men and boys, roughly the same age as the girls were crammed into those cages as well. Some that were the same age as him...as Dean. At the thought of his brother, the boy had unconsciously stepped backwards, tensing suddenly when he felt his back press against something solid and a hot break tickle against his throat. He’d turned around slowly and his heart had sunk even further into the ground as he was met with the yellow eyes of Azazel, one of his ‘trainers’. Sam had then been dragged off and punished for disobeying orders to not go down the corridor he was on and from then on he’d promised not to make that same mistake.

That trip to the basement earlier in the year was why Sam knew he was in serious trouble now, Azazel and Alistair’s rooms had been moved down to the bottom floor and round the back of the building so as they could keep a better eye on the ‘merchandise’. Sam would willingly place a bet on his life that that was where he was headed to next. His master had said that he needed ‘retraining’ after all. 

The car slowed down to a halt closer to the building and the nameless driver got out of his seat to open the doors for both Lucifer and Gabriel in the back, the latter making a point to not look at the boy lying broken near his feet. Sam lay in the same position in the foot well that he’d been left in, waiting for his signal. Two minutes and 46 seconds later, Lucifer turned back to the car and whistled, as if he was calling a dog. Sam supposed he sort of was. The boy hoisted himself up and out of the vehicle and quickly found his spot beside his Master’s legs, kneeling and keeping his head down. Lucifer’s hand reached down slowly to scratch absently at the back of the boy’s head before muttering something Sam couldn’t quite hear, to the guard standing next to him. 

The wind picked up slightly and ruffled Sam’s hair as the doors to the back entrance of the club swung open and two figures strode out to meet the group that had arrived. 

“Lucifer! So glad to see that you’ve returned safely”, spoke the man with the yellow eyes that glinted darkly in the sun, “And so lovely that you managed to catch our runaway puppy”.

“Thank you Azazel”, Lucifer said with a smirk, “It was a hard task, finding him, he’s learning to cover his tracks well. But he’s back home now, safe and sound.”

“That’s good, me and Alistair have so missed our little Puppy, we can’t  _ wait _ to play with him”, Azazel said as he cast a glance to the taller man stood next him.

“That’s right Sam”, Alistair spoke for the first time that's day, “We’ve all missed you  _ so much _ , we’re so happy to welcome you back into our rooms”.

Lucifer looked down at his boy that was now shaking quietly against his leg, shoulders getting more and more tense with every word the other two men spoke. “You heard them Pet, up you get, we wouldn’t want to leave your friends disappointed now would we?”.

Sam said nothing, only shook his head slightly and leaned his body further into his Master’s legs, knowing it was hopeless but praying that his Master wouldn’t send him away. There’s no point praying to the Devil. 

Lucifer chuckled deeply as he ruffled the boys hair before pulling it tightly and saying, “Now now Sam...you already know that you need to be punished for running away from me, surely you don’t want to make it worse by ignoring my orders too? Now get up and go with your friends. They’re waiting for you.”

Sam hesitated for a split second before carefully making his way to his feet, his knees protesting the movement, still cut up an bruised from kneeling in that courtyard. Lucifer laughed again as he pushed his boy into the waiting arms of the two men who caught him and half carried, half dragged the boy back towards the club he despised.

“And gentlemen”, Lucifer called out before turning away and facing the city, “Don’t bring him back to my rooms until he’s learnt his manners. I don’t care how long it takes”

“Yes Sir” both men said in unison as they strode through the doorway and into the darkness of The Cage, disappearing from view.

“Gabriel! Castiel!”, Lucifer barked, “Let’s go, we’ve already wasted too much time here, and I’m late for a meeting with Abbadon. Castiel, you’re needed down the road at the Army HQ. Gabriel...you’re in charge of supervising Azazel and Alistair while they train Sam. Make sure they don’t kill him?”

“Yes brother”, both men answered as Lucifer got into his car, not even bothering to look their way while they answered. 

“See you later Cas”, Gabriel sighed. His brother just nodded and smiled warmly as he got into his own car that promptly left the club’s grounds.

Gabriel shook his head and steeled himself as he started to walk towards the door that Sam had disappeared through. As he laid his hand on the handle and swung the door open, the first scream found his ears. He flinched as the sound continued repeatedly, the smell of blood and fear travelling through the air and hitting his nostrils. Gabriel shook his head again, slightly harder this time, and got rid of the thoughts swirling in his. He couldn’t panic and mess things up now. He was almost ready to put his plan into action. The last thing he needed was for people to get suspicious.

By the time Gabriel reached the room the other three men were in, his Trickster smirk was in place. He could deal with this for now. Besides, if all went well, he’d never have to deal with this ever again. Neither would Sam.


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay personally I think I'm doing pretty well with this whole updating thing!
> 
> Thank you all for your comments, they really keep me going! I hope you all enjoy this, it took me a long while to try and make everything right, and I'm still not sure it's 100% perfect!
> 
> Feel free to comment, I'd love to hear your ideas as to what I should do next!

It felt like Sam had been screaming for years. In reality it had only been 7 hours. It was still 7 hours too long for Gabriel. 

\----------

“My pretty little Sam...If only you just behaved as you should, you wouldn’t be in this mess”

Sam glared up at Azazel as he spoke. Well, he glared as best as he could. His left eye was swollen and closed up, shades of blue painting dark rings across the top of his face. His other eye wasn’t fairing much better either, there was a deep cut above his right eye that was dripping blood into his eyelashes. But still, at least he tried to glare. Azazel chuckled at the look on the boys face as he stepped away and walked into the corner, muttering to Alistair as he went. Sam took the blissful moments of peace he was being offered and cast his eyes around the room. He was relatively high up, feet dangling off of the ground; Alistair had persuaded Azazel to string Sam up on his crude model of Christ’s Cross, his arms cuffed at either side and his feet left to hang, pulling his weight down and putting pressure on his arms and chest. He’d been on the cross before, he was used to the feel of his body weight fighting against him, what he wasn’t used to was an audience. Gabriel had walked into the room just after Azazel had started with the whip on his back. Sam could still remember the look on his torturers face, curious as to why Lucifer’s brother had walked into his den, he could also vividly remember the brief flash of horror that crossed Gabriel’s face when his eyes landed on the boy and he took in what was going on. Turned out that Lucifer had sent his brother to make sure Azazel and Alistair didn’t take his ‘retraining’ too far, his Master was still far too invested in the youngest Winchester’s future after all. 

Gabriel had sat in the lone chair in the corner of the room and had silently watched everything that had gone on. Sam had caught his eye on several occasions over the past 7 hours, each time Gabriel looked as if he was going to throw up. Sam thought it was best to ignore him or he was going to throw up too. Ripping his hazel eyes away from Gabriels golden ones, Sam cast a sideways glance towards the other two people in the room. Azazel was standing there, hand on one hip, looking down at their ‘toolbench’, while Alistair was carefully wiping the blood off of the knives that had been used that day. Azazel threw a look back at Sam, who quickly bowed his head back down to the ground, eyes nervously darting back to where his two least favourite people were stood. At least Lucifer never physically tortured him.

Sam kept his eyes firmly on the floor beneath his feet as he heard two sets of footsteps stalk towards him. They stopped as they arrived just in front of him and Sam took a deep breath in through his nose just as a jolt of electricity rippled through his body. The two men in front of him laughed as Sam screamed and jerked his body, his muscles in his shoulders also screaming in protest at the sudden movement. The boy was just trying to catch his breath as another surge of electricity rolled throughout his body, this time lasting for about 30 seconds, leaving him shrieking the entire time. When the ripples stopped, his body slumped down, occasionally twitching as the last bits of electricity pulsed through him. He didn’t understand, they usually used a wand to zap him with electricity…

“H..how?” he whispered as he tried and failed to lift his head. 

The electricity pulsed through him again while Alistair answered, “It seems that Lucifer’s gift to you was not just for show. Your Master thought that you could do with a little added incentive to behave.” Alistair reached forward and brushed his fingertips across the green leather of the collar that sat (still too tight) around his neck. 

Realisation dawned on Sam, this really was going to happen. They were going to break him completely. They’d given him an electric collar, choked him up as if he were a dog being trained to do backflips. Everytime he spoke out or hesitated too long, he now knew what his punishment was going to be, there was no way out of this. Thoughts flew through his head at a hundred miles per hour, his breathing speeding up and getting out of control. He was going to break. He couldn’t stop it…

He shrieked as a hand fell on his shoulder, gripping firmly and yet without cruelty. He looked down, still struggling to breathe, to find Gabriel looking up at him, sorrow in his eyes. His Master’s brother turned away from Sam and addressed the other men stood there, looking curiously at how the situation had played out.

“That’s enough for today gentlemen”, Gabriel spoke out calmly, “Lucifer told you to re-train him, not turn him into a quivering wreck, it’s almost Dusk, you can continue again at Dawn.” With that Gabriel spun towards the door and walked purposefully out of the dungeon. 

The two men that were left there standing in front of Sam turned to face each other, loathing filling their eyes.

“How dare he dictate to u, it is none of his business how we wish to treat out toy”, hissed Azazel in fury, “If that is how he wants to behave in our basement then he is not permitted back here. Damn Lucifer and his orders. He gave us a job to do and it is my plan to see that job through!”.

Alistair muttered something that Sam couldn’t hear, but had Azazel grinning at him and slowly turning to smirk up at Sam, still hanging on the cross, finally managing to control his breathing.

“Well then Puppy, we can’t stand that pompous  _ dick _ being down here in our humble abode, so we’re gonna have to work even harder to get you ready for Lucifer”. As Azazel was speaking, Alistair started to unlock the cuffs that were holding up Sam, letting him fall in a heap on the floor. He then bent down and attached a simple chain lead to Sam’s green leather collar. The boy was then forced to move on his hands and knees and was dragged towards the dog cage that sat in the corner closest to the door. Alistair opened the door to the cage and unceremoniously shoved Sam’s long limbs into the cramped space. He then attached the lead to a metal ring on the floor of the cage, meaning Sam couldn’t lift his head his head more than a few inches, forcing him to lie down flat, or suffer from serious neck cramp. Alistair then moved towards the other end of the cage and wrapped cuffs around Sam’s ankles, attaching them to the bars at the back of the cage. Alistair stood up and walked a few steps back to where Azazel stood, laughing at the look of despair on Sam’s face.

Sam hated this part. He could deal with the mental abuse that was thrown around and he could work through the physical pain that the two men gave him, he just couldn't deal with the confined space. His Master had had this mini cage made specifically for him, after he’d found out how much Sam disliked small spaces (he’d ended up locked in a closet for 4 hours and had been a quivering wreck when his Master had found him) and he’d been locked down in it every time someone had decided he’d done something that deserved this level of punishment.

Azazel knelt down in front of the cage directly in front of Sam. “We’re going to break you Sam. You don’t stand a chance. Lucifer wants you to help him with the running of his business and we can’t have you disobeying any orders. You’ll break sooner or later, for your own sanity, I’d recommend sooner”

Azazel stood back up and headed out of the door with Alistair, throwing back one last smirk he said, “Oh and don’t think you’ll be getting any rest tonight either, that collar of yours, it’s pretty clever, got a timer for those nifty electric shocks it gives. Goodnight Puppy, be a good boy!”.

Just as the door clicked shut, the collar burst into life and sent tremors through Sam’s body. He knew he was going to break, he couldn’t put up with all of this forever. Sam’s brain drifted back into memories as the ripples through his nerves slowed down, thinking back to life with his parents, thinking back to the promise that he made Dean right before they dragged him away. A cloud of despair and desperation settled over him and, as the shocks started up again, tears began to roll down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sam, I feel so bad for him!  
> Okay, so this was going to be much longer but I planned it out and it worked better in my head as separate chapters! Hang on in there for more torture and Sabriel feels...!


End file.
